dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Bulen
|birthplace = San Francisco, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |last_appearance = Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1980-2008 |status = Inactive }}James Steven Bulen (born August 1, 1949), better known as Steve Bulen, is an American voice actor. Career He has done voices for many animated films and television shows for Walt Disney Animation Studios and Hanna-Barbera as well several video games and anime titles such as Doomed Megalopolis, Giant Robo: The Animation, Outlaw Star, Perfect Blue, Street Fighter II V and Rave Master. He has also worked as looping director on several feature films and wrote several episodes for Saban Entertainment series, such as Bob in a Bottle, Maya the Bee, Jungle Tales, Bumpety Boo, Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio, The Littl' Bits and Samurai Pizza Cats. Bulen has been largely inactive since 2008, with his last appearance in a dub being Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Catapult Commander, Documentary Narrator, Slave Driver with Horn *''Pinocchio'' (2002) - First Doctor Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Beajeaux *''Space Strikers'' (1991) - Vince Burke (ep. 1) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Daisuke Jigen (Streamline Dub; eps. 145 & 155) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Baron (ep. 16), Wrestler (ep. 36) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Gargoyle, Nadia's Servant (ep. 7) (Streamline Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Balzac St. Jacques *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Shimi / Leilong *''Trigun'' (1998) - Midvalley the Hornfreak *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Ukiya-Tei Housemaster (ep. 5) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Gale Symphonia Glory VI *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Fukami *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Taizo Kirihara OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Progress (Animaze Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Yō Hinomura (Crying Freeman) (Streamline/ADV Dub) *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991-1992) - Steve Long, Hotel Manager (ep. 3) (Streamline Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Professor Go Gakujin (Animaze Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Apple Tech #2 (ep. 2), Module R.F. Trader (ep. 2) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Daisuke Jigen (Streamline Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Daisuke Jigen, Mustached Councilman, Italian Councilman (Streamline Dub) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Sheriff, Bartender, PA (Streamline Dub) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Hospital Doctor, Maggot Victim 1 *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Greco Roman (Streamline Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Elder Ukoku, Additional Voices *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - General Khaidenn *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Interpol Agent *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Section 9 Staff Cyberneticist, Coroner *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Tejima Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Schultz, Hammerbolt Joe Writer *The Littl' Bits *Samurai Pizza Cats External Links *Steve Bulen at the Internet Movie Database *Steve Bulen at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze